


Челлендж

by WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas wreath, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021, аппликация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Рождественский венок и елочные шарики
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. ABRACADABRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рождественский венок, декорированный под впечатлением от обложки альбома "ABRACADABRA".

* * *

Ближе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы: картон, шелк, клей, блестки, новогодние украшения (пластиковые и пенопластовые бусы, мишура, деревянная подвеска), зубочистки.


	2. Елочные шарики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Елочные шары, декорированные под впечатлением от сценических образов участников группы.

* * *

Ближе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы: пенопластовые заготовки, грунтовка, акриловые краски, блестки, мишура, кружево.


End file.
